


Ancestral Memory

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient History, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He searched, once</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancestral Memory

He searched, once  
through shattered temples  
and standing stones  
built to honor  
fallen gods  
and an ancient truth  
long forgotten

but the timeless weight  
of blood and bone  
stretches thin across  
a chasm of years  
so that now  
all he finds is  
fallen to ruin  
and the old magics  
relegate themselves  
to that time when  
the veil thins,  
when  
he steps into  
in-between places  
when old,  
hallowed earth  
meets the now

and he mourns  
for that lost epoch  
he visits when he dreams  
himself awake.

~ 2004


End file.
